Conventional folding stocks for various firearms, such as AK type rifles, fold to one side or the other, each having its own advantages and disadvantages. The most common direction is to the right side or in front of the ejection port of the rifle because many AK rifles use a side mounted rail for optics. This side rail is mounted to the left of the receiver. Right-folding stocks have the disadvantage of inhibiting access to the charging handle, safety selector, ejection port, and trigger of the rifle. Left-folding stocks have the disadvantage of not being compatible with side mounted rails.
Also, length adjustment of conventional adjustable stocks is a trial-and-error process. The user removes the firearm from his or her shoulder to make the adjustment, then remounts the firearm to the shoulder to see if the length of the conventional adjustable stock is ergonomically satisfactory. If still not satisfactory, the process is repeated. The iterative, trial-and-error process is time consuming, which can be a disadvantage in situations where a target is within range for a short period of time. The process also requires a lot of movement, which is a disadvantage if one is in cramped quarters, or is trying to avoid detection by the target.
The present disclosure discloses embodiments that address one or both of the above-identified disadvantages.